Day and Night
by SoundlessWind
Summary: At day, she is known as innocent Lucy Heartfilia of the Fairy Tail guild but when night comes she magically transforms in to a boy with the alias Lucifer, a famous strong mage who kills without mercy. Will her guild mates really discover who she is? No pairings yet.


**Day and Night**

A hooded figure stared blankly at the cold, bloodied mages in front of him. It may be true that he indeed killed them in a merciless ways possible but they deserved it. It was their fault for being a member of the dark guild that preys other innocent non-magic users. If only they weren't doing these evil things then he wouldn't be forced to set this kind of cruel punishment for them.

He looked at them one last time before turning around, walking away from them, his steps echoing through the dense forest of Magnolia. He knows that if he decided to stay a little longer, someone will find he and that will force him to kill him or her to keep their mouth shut.

It's not like he's doing this for the sake of having fun in seeing someone being tortured and killed but someone has to do it. Someone _needs_ to end the sinister ways of the dark guilds even if it means sacrificing yourself to become evil. Plus how could he reject this kind of work when the_ Magic council_ itself was the one who requested his aid? And that if he decided to reject the offer, his guild will be forced to be banned from Fiore and it will not be considered as a legal guild anymore?

Of course being the kind and naive Lucy Heartfilia that everybody knows and loves, that will do anything to protect her nakamas, how could she reject the offer?

* * *

Lucy blinked a couple of times, trying to erase her drowsiness. She lazily looked around, it seems that she managed to sleep in front of her desk. She must have fallen asleep while writing an entry into her diary. She rubbed her eyes before a yawn escaped her lips. It's a good thing that Natsu wasn't here to bugged her this mornin-

"Yo Luce!" She heard a oh-so familiar voice behind her.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes and sigh. Just when she thought that she wouldn't be handling and seeing Natsu in her room this morning, here he comes barging in to her window. She turned around facing him and noted that Gray and Erza were also with him.

"Hey guys," she greeted as she nodded her head. "By the way, why are you here so early in the morning?"

Natsu gave a goofy grin, as he excitedly exclaimed "We received a mission!"

The blonde haired mage nodded her head in understanding, "What is it about?"

"It's about the continuous killing of the dark guilds in Fiore," this time it was the scarlet haired mage who answered.

Lucy widened her eyes but it was not noticed by teammates for it was only for a couple of seconds. As she regained her usual calm composure, she asked, "Isn't it a good thing that there is someone carrying out punishment for those criminals?"

The salmon haired mage scratched the back of his head and sheepishly smiled, "Well.. yeah, but still there are a lot of people requesting for the name of the one doing the killing. And so we are asked to search and look for that person."

"Oh, I see." Was the short reply of the celestial mage. Though she might appear indifferent outside, she is currently panicking inside. Will she manage to keep her identity as a secret? It's hard enough that she has to lie in front of their faces but now that almost everyone in Fiore knows that there is someone doing the killing of the dark guilds, not only her guild will look for her but also the other guilds. Although no one may suspect her, since she appears so weak on the outside, it will now be hard to make her move. She is sure that everyone will be more cautious as ever and will suspect anyone.

She sighed as she shook her head trying to discard any negative thoughts and muttered,"If only I wasn't assigned to this."

"Hm? What did you say Luce?"

She smiled at the fire breathing mage, "It's nothing!"

_'Well, as long as he doesn't know I guess it's okay…__I just need to be careful from now on..' _

* * *

Author's note: Okay, so I didn't expect that I'll be writing another Fairy Tail story but then it just happened. I was bored then my hand started to type. It's not that good since I didn't put much effort in it. If anyone is willing to beta read, I would really appreciate it since I think I won't be able to re-write and make this good like my other stories. Anyways, hope you like this. Please Review?

Thank you for reading!


End file.
